The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including an attachable/detachable imaging unit.
In an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a copying machine, an imaging unit may be attachably/detachably provided in an apparatus body and a drive source of the imaging unit may be provided in the apparatus body. In the imaging unit and the drive source, a lever member operated for connecting them and connectors connected to each other are provided. Such lever member and connector are operated by a serviceman when required. Therefore, in order to prevent a general user from operating the lever member and the connector in error, the lever member and the connector may be protected by a cover member attachably/detachably provided.
However, there is a problem that such a cover member tends to be forgotten about attaching or to be lost after the cover member is detached once. If the cover member is not attached, the lever member and the connector remain exposed and it is feared that they are erroneously operated.